herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Werehog
Sonic the Werehog is a werewolf-like form of Sonic the Hedgehog and a protagonist who appeared in the videogame Sonic Unleashed. He was actually Sonic who, after accidentally trapped by Dr. Eggman and turned into a Werehog, Sonic must find the 7 Chaos Emeralds to restore Mobius and turned back into his normal form, he must stop Dark Gaia from destroying Mobius and he is helped by Chip. Sonic who was Super Sonic is trapped by Dr. Eggman who accidentally turned him into a Werehog, this results makes the Chaos Emeralds de-powered in the process, Sonic must find a way to restore the Chaos Emeralds back to power with the help from Chip, as well his friends and his loved ones, Sonic manages to restore the Chaos Emeralds one-by-one in time to seal Dark Gaia for good. As Sonic was turned back to his normal self, Dark Gaia becomes Perfect Gaia, Sonic turns into Super Sonic in time to kill Perfect Gaia and seals him for good. Sonic later wakes up in the morning and finds up that Dark Gaia was sealed forever and has never returned from the dead again. Personality Sonic personality almost remains the same. He does have a noticeable short-temper, and tends to get annoyed by Chip's antics. He displays aggression in battle against enemies, and bosses. Because of its appearance, Sonic makes sure to avoid being spotted in his Werehog form (however in-game, the citizens don't act afraid when Sonic speaks to any of them). When Amy didn't recognize him in his Werehog form, he becomes sad and walked away. Unlike everyone else under Dark Gaia's corrupting influence, Sonic is able to resist, due to his indomitable will. Powers and Abilities Unlike Sonic's regular form, the Werehog form doesn't have his trademark speed and is forced to make use of his super strength to combat enemies. He has the ability to stretch his limbs and can easily climb/reach ledges and poles. Sonic also has the ability to generate a force-field as a means to defend himself against an enemy assault. Quotes Audio Sample Gallery Sonic the Werehog.png Sonic.the.Hedgehog.full.1392010.jpg Sonic_Channel_-_Sonic_the_Werehog.png Unleashed_werehog4-1-.png Sonic and Amy.jpg Sonic_the_WEREHOG___Finished_by_MatildaTheMoonwolf.png Sonic-the-werehog-3-sonic-the-werehog-18631227-800-506.jpg|Sonic the Werehog smilling before taking a picture, sonic-werehog.jpg Roaring Sonic the Werehog.jpg|The roaring of Sonic the Werehog, Werehog howling RANK A.gif Trivia *Sonic the Werehog can uses his elastic arms just like Mr. Fantastic from Marvel Comics. *Werehog is a combination term of Were'wolf and Hedge'hog. Thus making him a cross-breed between said creatures. *It is implied that Dark Gaia's energy is responsible for Sonic's Werehog state. This fact proves true during Dark Gaia's emergence, the creature drain Sonic of his Werehog form, energy, and abilities permanently. *While it is said that Sonic's Werehog form boasts incredible strength, Sonic normal form can attack once to defeat an enemy, whereas Sonic's Werhog state has to use several hit to bring them down. **Although in the daytime stages, enemies (excluding bosses) don't have health bar's. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Alter-Ego Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Dissociative Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Cursed Category:Vigilante Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Pacifists Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Optimists Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Superheroes Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Global Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paranormal